


The dating manual says..

by SkinnyElephant



Series: Short stories [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ace Papyrus, Aromantic, Asexual, Coming Out, Other, Papyrus is cooler than before!, Sans is the best brother, aro papyrus, aro/ace papyrus, dating manual, mettaton is always on tv, sans and papyrus watch mettaton, sans is chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyElephant/pseuds/SkinnyElephant
Summary: Papyrus is coming out to sans, he rehearsed the words again and again but what if sans has something to say about it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I Have to bake a cake today, but I want to write~ lol
> 
> Okay so now that my whining is done I hope you enjoy my take on Papyrus! 
> 
> S.E.
> 
> Check out the tumbl bumbles? (https://thatsoneskinnyelephant.tumblr.com/)

"Sans" Papyrus shifted uncomfortably on the couch. They had sat down a few minutes ago to watch the newest part of his favorite mini-series by his favorite actor. Since sitting down he had done nothing but stare at the tv, not even enjoying the programming. He let the words he practiced this morning over and over in his mirror come forth and bounce around in his head. Clearing his throat he turned slightly to his older brother, who at hearing his name called, turned to meet eyes with Papyrus. After making eye contact with his brother he faltered. Did sans really need to know? Would he even care? What if he did? Would he be upset? what would he think? These thoughts rolled around in his head, seemingly getting louder with each question he feared the answer to.

"Yeah, bro? Did you need something?" Sans' brows were pinched in concern.

"Sans I have something important to tell you" He cleared his throat to keep his voice from shaking. Sans sat still, brows still pinched. "I want to tell you that I don't like girls".

Sans' eyes grew at the information, he balled his hands up and then released, patting his hands on his lap. The information was a lot to take in. "H-hey! its alright! it's super awesome even! That someone as cool as you -" 

"Thats not all" Papyrus turned away from his brother's gaze, the icy chill he felt covered his whole body only to be replaced with a hot flash. He picked and played with fingers tips of his gloves, the tv just a background noise at this point. "I don't like boys either" He paused, but not long enough to let sans say anything "I don't like anyone actually"

Sans continued to stare, confused now. What did he mean by he didn't like anyone? Did someone say something mean to his brother? Who would he have to scare?

"What do you mean?"

Papyrus wouldn't turn back to his brother, he didn't want to see any kind of emotion that his brother might be feeling plastered on his face. 

"You know, my dating manual? It says some things, in the later chapters like taking your date home and .." He gulped, shaking a bit. Sure they had had 'That' talk but that means he would have to do it one day right? He didn't like the thought. "It says that .. sex is the next step after a date but I just don't think that I like it. Actually, I don't think I want to date anyone at all."

Sans rubbed his hands together, he was looking for something to say, anything. Once he heard everything Papyrus had to say he watched the brother turn back to him.

"Paps...just because you don't want to date or do anything like that doesn't mean you have to" His face softened at Papyrus' teary sockets and rattling bones. Sans reached out to grab Papyrus' hand and brought it close. 

"I thought that you might be mad, that you might not like me anymore because I'm weird or hate me because I wont date anyone." He watched sans pull the glove back down on his hand, reaching out to do the same to his other hand.

"Just because you think someone else expects something of you doesn't mean you have to do it. You can like or dislike anyone you want, what matter is that YOU feel comfortable." After fitting the glove back to his brother's hand he continued. "Besides, that just makes you even cooler than you already were"

"I am pretty cool" Papyrus agreed softly, his mood clearing up and the tears that threaten to fall earlier dried. He nyeh'd with a big smile on his face mimicking the smile his brother wore. "I'm glad we had this discussion" 

"Me too" 

"I can't believe we talked through the episode! Rewind it! I have to know how mettaton gets little Timmy out of the well!"

**Author's Note:**

> 3/25/2017


End file.
